This invention relates to devices which can be easily and quickly attached to, and detached from, a rigid lip of a structure in order to provide a loop to which things can be tied, hooked or otherwise linked for being anchored to the structure.
There are numerous situations where it is desirable to secure something to a loop affixed to a structure in order to use the structure as an anchoring device, but where no such loop is available. For example, at times it is necessary or useful to secure a load of cargo in the bed of a pickup truck. It would be advantageous to have loops affixed to the sides of the truck bed so that the load could be secured by ropes tied to or through the loops. Unfortunately most pickup trucks are not made to have such anchor loops. Other conventional means for attaching the rope to the truck bed are often unavailable or not ideally located.
For another example, it is usually necessary to secure the lid of an automobile trunk by means of a rope, cord, tie-strap or the like when the contents of the trunk prevent the lid from latching or closing completely. In some kinds of automobiles the trunk lid and/or latch have an aperture through which a rope can be looped and tied, or to which a strap can be hooked. But there are a significant number of automobiles with trunks that do not have such convenient apertures and there is no good way to attach a cord, or the like, to secure the trunk lid.
Although the above examples pertain to vehicles, the need for, and the advantages of, the invention as described herein exist in non-vehicular circumstances. They exist wherever and whenever it is necessary or desirous to tie, hook, link or otherwise connect something to a structure which has no means to do so but which has a rigid lip.
Other advantages of this invention will be apparent upon a reading of the text hereinafter.